


The Deadwinter's Kiss

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;o short n sweet its a rare ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deadwinter's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/gifts).



> for you my dear Batfink ehehe we did this ship justice

Clint opened the door of the penthouse to find Bucky Barnes with Wade Wilson waiting outside, “you know you guys have to kiss right?” They both glared at Clint then Bucky looked up at the doorway where the mistletoe hang, “damn it Clint its not funny his a guy!” He snapped. “I am sorry Sargent Barnes I don't make the rules.” Clint snickered not moving away from the front of the door trapping Bucky with Wade.

 

Bucky thought for a bit Wade froze his sassy mouth couldn't get him out of this he didn't protest, he wanted to kiss Bucky from the first moment he laid eyes on him, but he wasn't sure how to go about letting his feelings known Bucky lifted Wade's mask slowly and gently, his cool metal hand touching Wade's skin poor guy was suppressing a moan he cleared his throat and spoke softly, “Bucky you don't have to.. really.” He swallowed a lump from his throat, speaking his name Bucky looked at Wade turning undone under his touch. He leaned in holding Wade closer to him with no warning he finally kissed him softly at first, then deeper and deeper that moan escaping Wade's lips' Bucky let out a groan, not wanting to stop, but a flash of light made them turn on where faced by a smirking Tony with a shocked Steve. “This will make a wonderful Merry Christmas card to all the fangirls.” Steve looked at Tony, who run off, “don't you dare do that to my best friend.” Steve run after Tony. “If they end up in the bedroom, one of them will be sore.” “You know you're a much better companion when your mouth is busy right.” Bucky smiled kissing Wade again.


End file.
